Perdido sin ti
by Farariel
Summary: Un pekeño fic de romance, sobre una pareja no tan comun


**» Perdido sin ti «   
Por Lassewen   
**

Quédate cada noche   
Y suéñame en la luna   
Ámame por las calles   
Perdidas de mi vida

Caminando por las calles, recuerdo dulcemente como ambos un día cruzamos nuestras vidas, él te había roto el corazón y tu corrías por el dolor de aquella herida, yo simplemente salía de una librería cuando al chocar caímos al suelo. 

La luna era redonda con brillos plateados, lo recuerdo ya que la miré antes de levantarme, -¿Estas bien?- pregunte antes de mirarte, tu simplemente no levantaste la mirada, pero tomaste mi mano que te ofrecí cordial -Todo depende- fue tu cortante respuesta, entonces supe que algo malo te sucedía. 

Te invite un café, exactamente en la cafetería que esta a mis espaldas, me dijiste que él y tú de nuevo lo habían hecho, que ahora si era definitivo, tome tu delicada mano que temblaba por el frío, observe cuidadoso tu dedo anular desnudo, ahí faltaba un anillo que yo le había ayudado a elegir. 

Pero ahora, ya no estas aquí, yo también te falle, tal vez sólo fue una pelea rutinaria como las que siempre tenemos, pero te herí demasiado y eso ni yo mismo me lo perdono, ha pasado una semana exactamente desde que vi tus lagrimas formarse en tus hermosos ojos, me sentí como el peor hombre en el mundo, aunque no dejaste que rozaran tus mejillas, siempre has tenido mucho orgullo para aceptar que estas herida. 

Sin embargo, quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, una más es todo lo que te pido, eso es todo, porque te amó más que a nada en el mundo, eso no lo puedo cambiar, sobre todo no lo quiero cambiar, vaya, si tu eres lo más especial en mi vida. 

Te extraño tanto amor, quédate a mi lado, no puedo evitar voltear a la luna y recordar aquella luna que unió nuestras vidas, es idéntica a la de hoy. **

**

Bésame poco a poco   
No sea que me muera   
Vive con este loco   
Perdido que te quiere 

En aquel solitario café me sonreíste, por primera vez te sentí mía, me levante para abrazarte, entonces me propuse firmemente nunca dejar que te alejaras de mi, sorprendida por mi acción recargaste tu pequeña y tierna tez en mis hombros rodeando mi espalda con tus manos, y echaste a llorar, tus sentimientos pudieron más que tu misma. 

-tranquila yo estoy aquí- me miraste con tu expresión de inocencia, te veías tan bella como la primera vez que te vi, sin duda despertaste algo en mí que yacía dormido y no pude hacer nada más que clavarme en tus ojos de niña. 

Caminamos tomados de la mano al salir del pequeño café, mejor dichos nos corrieron debido a que estuvimos ahí alrededor de seis horas hasta que cerraron, y solo consumimos dos simples tazas de ese fuerte líquido que puede mantenerte despierto toda la noche, aunque en ti tenia el efecto contrario. 

-No quiero estar sola esta noche- escuche de tus dulces labios sin entender lo que decías, te aferraste a mi brazo quitándonos el frío, mientras te acercabas un poco más a mí, me pusiste nervioso como nunca había estado, y titubee al decir tu nombre, temiendo que el encanto se rompiera. 

-Amor- volteaste al escuchar ese vocablo, esa simple promesa rota por más un chico, esa palabra que tanto daño te había causado, y solo bajaste la cabeza temiendo lo peor. 

-no, no debes temerle al amor, yo... yo- y me miraste con la más tierna expresión que pudiste haber encontrado, esa misma que hacía que el hielo de los polos se derritiera -¿que pasa?- musitaste temerosa llenándome de valor infinito 

-yo te amó, sé que no es un buen momento pero...- te paraste de puntitas y sellaste mis labios con un repentino beso, llenó de esa ternura y delicadez que son tus armas características, estático por un momento me di cuenta de lo que hacías, esa era una hermosa forma de demostrar tus sentimientos. 

-¿sabes porque rompimos él y yo?- me preguntaste tomando mi mano lentamente, lo negué abiertamente -porque cambie su nombre por el tuyo- sonreíste tímidamente, eras mía, siempre habías sido mía y yo nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. 

-Kari- acaricié tu rostro levemente y te abrace mientras caminábamos por las calles que tantos recuerdos guardaban, tras unos segundos del preciado silencio que envuelve de magia al amor, tu preocupada me miraste y apretaste mi mano, dudando algo. 

-¿dime aún extrañas a Sora verdad?- y baje la mirada por no poder responder eso, habían pasado dos años desde que la había perdido, tu hermano había terminado con su vida, el día de nuestra boda. 

Comprendiste mi silencio, prefiriendo callar y olvidar lo preguntado, la amaba es verdad, y aún vive en mí un muy fuerte sentimiento, pero le prometí que seguiría con mi vida, y eso era lo que hacía en ese momento al encontrarte 

**

Si me hace falta tu presencia   
Yo me pierdo buscándote   
Cierro mi vida, cierro para mi   
El libro blanco de mi vida

**

Las calles ya no se veían iguales, me faltas tu para que mi vida esté completa de nuevo, lo sé soy muy egoísta, siempre pienso en mi antes que en las personas y tu eres tan diferente, como dos gotas de agua y aceite, yo y solo yo ha sido la mayor parte de las veces, y no puedo culparte por dejarme, he tratado de ser lo mejor para ti, pero he fallado hundiéndome en mi egocentrismo, a veces tu solos has querido un beso y yo te he dado la espalda. 

Soy un miserable y merezco sufrir esto y mucho más, olvidé nuestro aniversario y tu te quedaste en nuestro departamento esperándome hasta altas horas de la madrugada con tu cena preparada, las velas derretidas y tu cuerpo tendido en un sillón, mientras que yo llegaba con la cara echa un desastre y la camisa con aroma a tabaco por trabajar horas extra, deseando que me aumentasen el sueldo. 

Igual que hoy, pero no sé que hacer sin ti, cada momento es una eternidad sin mirar tu sonrisa, sé que me lo he buscado y te amo tanto, sin embargo no sé como expresarlo, ¡no te vallas! 

Ah! Un suspiro general viene por todo, he pasado no sé cuantas horas buscándote por estas avenidas, y no te encuentro, te busque en tu departamento, en la casa de tus padres, hasta fui a visitar a tu hermano a la prisión estatal, y no estás por ningún lado, fui a casa de Yamato y Takeru, no te han visto en meses, se alegraron de verme y propusieron una reunión de todos los amigos, entonces me di cuenta de que no solo te he descuidado a ti, sino también a mis amigos. 

Continuo con mi camino y paso frente a una tienda de novias que se encuentra cerrada, sí sé que esté no es lugar para un hombre, pero ahí está el vestido que querías, ahora me doy cuenta que habrías lucido hermosa el día de nuestra boda, me miró en el espejo del aparador y vislumbro que tengo un pésimo aspecto, me dejaste hace una semana y me he dejado la barba que crece rápidamente, tengo ojeras en los ojos y el cabello desaliñado, más que mi amada eres mi amiga, y siempre estabas al pendiente de mí, siempre. 

Es que todo en el mundo está mal si no estas a mi lado, me siento perdido en medio de un desierto, tan perdido sin ti. 

**

Perdido sin ti   
No me dejes solo   
Sin ti

**

A propósito de perdido, estoy cansado de seguir caminando, no le encuentro sentido al pasear si no tengo con quien disfrutarlo, antes no me importaba mucho, pero tu cambiaste mi vida. 

Regreso a mi casa sintiéndome derrotado, creo que la vida me esta ganando en cada uno de sus turnos, ella ya ha logrado quitarme a mi reina, y yo sólo tengo algunos de sus peones, no he sabido colocar mis fichas en las posición correcta. 

Por fin veo el edificio y subo por las escalera, el ascensor tiene un letrero de "en reparación" desde hace cuatro años, eso me ha dado una buena condición considerando que mi hogar, esta en el penúltimo piso, de diez que son. 

Agotado, al igual que siempre, llegó a la puerta de mi casa donde me recargo a pensar por un minuto, miró el techo pintado de blanco y los marcos de los demás viviendas, de los bolsillos de mis pantalones saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor antes que otra cosa, prendo mi no muy saludable vició y espero a dar la primera fumada, con el humo formo un gran circulo, buscando relajarme, pero solo consigo recodar, que a ti nunca te agrado eso. 

**

Quédate en mi casa   
I Love you   
Sin ti me falta todo   
I need You   
Sin ti no queda nada

**

Abro la puerta dejando caer la llave al suelo, como se supone deberían estar todas las cosas del apartamiento, pero no es así, encuentro todo arreglado y a ti, sentada en mi sillón favorito, con esa blusa blanca que te regale en tu cumpleaños, y la falda corta con la que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro esa noche, estás peinada con el cabello recogido y te encuentras ahí mirándome con una cara de desaprobación al ver que tengo el cigarrillo en la boca, entonces una expresión de asombro en el rostro se forma en mi persona. 

Te acercas paso a paso, como si presumieras saber lo que pienso, en tus ojos observo mi reflejo y me siento la persona más feliz, acaricias mi barba mal formada y sonríes al ver que no he dormido porque extraño tu cuerpo al lado del mío. 

-no te asombres, volví por algunas cosas- me dices con un tono diferente, jamás había conocido ese lado tuyo, altiva me miras con cierta luz en tus ojos, sé que te sientes bien al estar conmigo, igual que lo que yo siento, pero no permites que salga a relucir. 

-no te vayas por favor- está vez yo te tomo por detrás abrazando tu cintura contra mi cuerpo, como un niño solitario me recargo sobre tus hombros y no puedes evitar sonreír, te giras lentamente y no te doy oportunidad a nada. 

**

Amor   
Quédate   
Amor   
Quédate   
Toda la vida   
Quédate   
Perdido sin ti

**

Simplemente te levanto un poco y yo me inclino hasta tus labios, te robó un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y alegría por de nuevo sentir tu piel rozando la mía, dejando que ese beso avance, desearía que fuera eterno, pero sé que debe terminar, te separas de mi lentamente mostrándome la belleza de tu espalda, el silenció se vuelve parte de nosotros mientras ninguno de los dos se decide a hablar. 

Pero sé que ninguna de las palabras es necesaria porque todo lo he dicho, sólo falta mi anhelada respuesta, un deseado sí que suplico en mi mente, solo el estar frente a ti y acariciar tus cabellos castaños me da una razón para seguir respirando, aspiro el profundo aroma de tus melena, y me doy cuenta que tu tampoco has estado muy bien, una marca vive en tu piel, pero tu no mencionas palabras. 

**

Guardaté en la memoria   
Y escóndete en mis brazos   
Metete por los poros   
Abiertos de mi herida

**

-No te vallas nunca más Kari- te vuelves a separar de mi dando unos pasos y lo niegas con la cabeza, no sé exactamente lo que estás negando, sí a caso niegas quedarte conmigo o sin mi, es algo que no logró comprender. 

-Ya conseguí un nuevo departamento sabes, y esto...- señalas el golpe que tiene marcado tu piel nívea con delicadeza -esto me lo hice mientras lo decoraba, me caí con todo y cajas- comienzas a reír, al parecer eso te ha causado gracia, aunque yo no se la encuentro del todo. 

Te miró extrañado, más que nada confundido por las señales mezcladas, suspiras con tranquilidad estando frente a mí, y algunas palabras se forman en tus labios, oraciones a las que les buscas una forma y sentido correctos, mientras me ves pensativa. 

-¿sabes cual ha sido mi error?- te acercas a mi lentamente mirándome con ternura -siempre he buscado la felicidad de todos, pero... jamás me he ocupado realmente de mí- continuas con certeza sonriendo por tus palabras. 

-gracias por enseñarme todo eso, gracias por mostrarme que primero se debe pensar en uno mismo- recoges algunas cosas que habías dejado sobre el sofá, tranquilamente caminas hasta mi donde te levantas de puntas y me das un rápido y superficial beso en los labios, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. 

**

Mírame desde cerca   
Y mátame si quieres   
Pero no me abandones   
Al viento de mi vida

**

-Kari te amó-   
-Necesito tiempo- 

Te tomó por el brazo apenas y tu me miras asombrada, me estoy muriendo y necesito que lo sepas, pero tomas mi mano y la colocas a mis costados, tu también estás muriendo, de eso me percato. 

-siempre han sido todos antes que yo, mi hermano, mis amigos, TU, la pregunta del año es ¿y yo?- 

Sin que me dejes contestarte tu caminas hacia la puerta, has buscado una salida, que yo te he proporcionado. 

-¿estaremos juntos de nuevo?-   
-quizás, aún no lo sé- 

Abres la puerta y te marchas dejándome solo, parado a la mitad de la habitación sin saber que hacer, miró aquel sillón donde antes te encontrabas y observo que has dejado tu cámara digital, una fotografía jamás impresa es la que se presenta en la pantalla, nosotros cuando pequeños tomados de la mano, algo que me pediste que hiciéramos para que Davis y Takeru te dejarán en paz. 

Han pasado 10 años desde que tomaste esa fotografía, yo tenía 13 años y tu 11, ese día yo me encontraba perdido en el parque buscando a los demás chicos, entonces te encontré a ti, para que posteriormente me condujeras a donde todos, después de tantos años yo sigo aquí parado y tu siempre has sido mi guía, y al igual que antes yo aún sigo perdido sin ti. 

**

Si me falta tu presencia   
Yo me pierdo buscándote   
Cierro mi vida, cierro para mi   
El libro blanco de mi vida   
El libro blanco de mi vida   


**

Notas de la autora:   
Ay, este fic lo hice para salir de un bloqueo de escritor hace tiempo, y como estaba haciendo limpieza en mi adorada PC lo encontré y decidí publicarlo ˆˆ 

La canción es de Ricky Martín, obviamente es "perdido sin ti", espero que les agrade, mi primer intento de Koukari :P 


End file.
